Faberrittana 3 Brittany takes control
by NayaFan
Summary: Flashback to earlier in their relationship. The first time Brittany takes it upon hersef to deal with Rachel as requested by reviewers of 'High school drama' Contains domestic discipline and femslash
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**a/n So a few of you guys asked for a flashback to the first time Brittany spanked Rachel so here it is. review please :) This takes place during the summer before senior year.**

**This chapter goes out to Stargirl888 and Kfordy who gave my confidence a big boost today :)**

Chapter 1

Santana storms out of her house, slamming the door closed behind, she slides into the front passenger seat of Quinn's car without even looking back at the house.

"Everything ok?" Quinn asks her, a concerned look on her face which is mirrored by Brittany in the backseat. Santana gives a quick nod, staring straight ahead, her dark eyes burning with anger. Quinn sighs and starts the car, pulling away from the kerb and driving out of the street.

"Where's Rachel?" Santana finally speaks.

"At the library, a least that's what her dad told us when we went round there" Quinn tells her, "What's going on?" Santana sighs, realising her girlfriend wasn't going to drop it until she explained her crappy mood.

"My Mom found the strap" Santana murmers, "Watch the road Quinn" she orders sharply as Quinn's whips around to look at her. "She freaked out, she's still getting used to the fact that I love the vagina" the latina sighs, ignoring the giggle from the backseat, "and now she has to get used to the fact that I'm into 'freaky sex games' as she put it"

"It'll be ok San" Quinn smiles softly. "If my mom can get over me being gay then your mom can get used to the fact that her daughter needs a spanking every now and then" she smirks. "I tell you what, We'll grab Rach from the library and then we can all hang out, you can forget about all the crap with your mom for a while"

"That sounds good baby" the latina smiles, "Britt, if you kick the back of my chair again I will warm that sweet ass up for you" she threatens playfully, laughing when she feels the dancer nudge the back of the seat again.

"I'll go get her" Quinn states, pulling the car into a space, "Be back in a few" she smiles, getting out of the car. Santana smirks when Brittany climbs into the vacated driver's seat and plants kiss on the latina's lips.

"Hi" the dancer chirps, "I missed your sweet lady kisses last night"

"I missed you too Britt" Santana answers, kissing her softly. "It's all good though, the four of us could get out of town for a while, I'm sure there's a few motel rooms out there that need christened" she smirks as Brittany giggles.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Mr Berry is Rach home?" Santana asks, in a sweet tone that she reserved for parents, as the three of them stand on the doorstep of the Berry house.

"Sorry girls, she's still at the library" Michael Berry tells them.

"She's not there, we just came from the library" Quinn informs him. Michael looks confused.

"Well, you girls had better come in just now" he says, stepping aside to allow them to file in. They all sit in the living room and Michael calls Rachel's cell phone, frowning when there's no answer. "I'll call my husband" he excuses himself from the room.

"I think I know where she is" Brittany murmers,Santana and Quinn turning to look at her. "I didn't say anything because she promised she wouldn't go"

"What Brittany? Go where?" Santana questions, one eyebrow raised.

"There was this audition in Cleveland that she wanted to go to but her both of her dads said no. She mentioned sneaking off but I made her promise not to" Brittany tells them.

"Jesus Brittany, why didn't you mention this before?" Santana snaps.

"I didn't know for sure, you know I can't read a calendar" Brittany whines, causing the latina to feel instantly bad.

"I'm sorry baby, it's not you I'm mad at" Santana whispers softly, wrapping her arms around the dancer. "I'm guessing she took a bus" the latina sighs.

"Guys, let's go, I told Mr Berry that we'd go get her" Quinn says, ushering them out the door and back into the car. "I'll make sure she has trouble sitting down after this" she growls, starting the car, "Getting a bus to Cleveland by herself without even telling anyone where she was going"

"I want to do it"Santana turns to look at Brittany in shock, "It's always me she lies to, she knows that I'll trust her. I'm gonna spank her" Brittany states bluntly. Santana turns back in her seat, a smirk on her face, feeling a little aroused at the stern tone to Brittany's voice.

"Alright baby but remember, if Rachel says no then that's it" Quinn tells her.

0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel sighs as she steps out of the theatre, she knew that she was under experienced but it still stung that she didn't get the part. She wraps her jacket further round her as she heads across the street to the bus station, stopping abruptly when she notices Santana leaning against the wall. Rachel tries to keep her face neutral as he walks closer to the latina, whose aviators are covering her eyes yet Rachel still knows that their is a death glare being sent in her direction.

"Hey Rachel, fancy seeing you here" sarcasm drips from Santana's mouth. "Have you had a good day sweetie?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her along the street. "We're having something to eat before we drive home, Brittany got hungry during out long-ass drive to Cleveland" Rachel allows herself to be pulled into a diner, Santana gesturing for her to take the inside seat as they sit opposite the blonde's in a booth. Rachel avoids looking any of them in the eye. She knew she was in major trouble.

"What do you want Rach?" Santana interrupts her thoughts, gesturing to the menu.

"I don't have enough money left" Rachel blushes.

"I didn't ask if you did" Santana snaps. They sit in silence after ordering their food, Rachel chances a look at Brittany only to notice the tall blonde glaring at her. She shrinks back slightly, she had never seen Brittany glare at anyone.

"I'm sorry" the diva murmers.

"We'll deal with this when we get home" Quinn states, "Your dads know that you weren't at the library but I called them and said that you had been waiting at my place for me"

"Thank you" Rachel smiles, a smile that fades at the grim expressions on her girlfriends' faces. Yep she thought, major trouble.

**Review please, chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or the characters, they belong to Fox and R.I.B**

**a/n Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them :)**

Chapter 2

Rachel walks behind her girlfriends as they leave the diner, she didn't want to face the angry and disappointed looks that they had on their faces. She didn't notice Santana hanging back until she felt the latina's warm hand take hers.

"You don't have to walk back here on your own babygirl" she says gently, walking hand in hand with her. "We need to have a little talk anyway. What were you thinking Rach? Getting the bus here without telling anyone" Santana's soft tone of voice surprises the diva and she looks at the latina's face, realising that she had scared her by just disappearing.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think. I'll accept my punishment" Rachel murmers, blushing.

"Are you willing to accept it from Brittany?" Santana's question shocks Rachel and she stares at her girlfriend for a while before realising it would make sense for Brittany to punish her, she was the one who had been wronged the most in this situation. "It'll only happen if you allow it, me or Quinn will do it if you're not comfortable."

"No it's ok, I mean I probably disappointed her the most" the diva sighs. Santana knew that she had told Brittany about her idea of sneaking off first due to the fact that Brittany was usually a soft touch with everyone. She would have mentioned it to her and Quinn if Brittany had agreed with her but she wasn't stupid enough to tell them after being told no by Brittany. Rachel knew better than to purposely disobey Quinn or Santana, she had learned that the hard way. "Is she really mad?" Rachel's small voice broke into her thoughts.

"A little, she's had a few hours to calm down though" Santana reassures the smaller girl, "Do you want me to be in there with you?"

"No, I'll be ok" Rachel nods, grateful for the offer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany sighs as she slumps onto the couch next to Quinn while Santana took Rachel to her place to grab some clothes.

"You ok?" Quinn asks, stroking Brittany's hand with the pad of her thumb.

"Yeah, I just...I don't know if I can do this. How do you guys do it?" Quinn fights back a chuckle at the dancer's question.

"How do you feel after you get spanked? And don't say sore!" she chuckles, waiting patiently while Brittany tries to find the words to describe her feelings.

"It feels better" she finally states. "I don't feel guilty after I've been spanked and I feel loved" Quinn smiles softly at the other blonde. "I would feel really bad about things if you guys didn't punish me"

"That's how we do it" Quinn tells her, "You'll feel better about it after Rachel thanks you, it's hard but we know that you need it, just like I know that I need it sometimes"

"Thanks Q"

"Anytime sweetie" Quinn answers as Santana enters the room, throwing herself onto Quinn's lap causing her to let out a painful grunt and to plant a smack on the latina's rear. Santana just chuckles and presses a kiss to her lips before leaning forward to kiss Brittany.

"I sent Rachel upto Quinn's room" Santana states before passionately kissing Quinn again.

"Wish me luck" Brittany murmers before standing up.

"It'll be fine babe, just shout if you have any trouble" Santana tells her, Brittany nods and leaves the room. "It will be fine, right?"

"Yeah, we spoke about it" Quinn replies.

"That's good" Santana murmers, nipping at the blonde's earlobe, "You gotta admit, the thought of Britt spanking someone is hot" she grins when she feels Quinn nod. The latina moves so that she is straddling her girlfriend, crushing their lips together, her hands groping Quinn roughly."Quinn" she whines as the blonde pushes her hands away. Quinn smirks, having never heard Santana whine before.

"We need to wait, what if Brittany does need one of us to go up there? We're not getting naked yet" Quinn tells her firmly.

"But they've seen us naked tons of times, I'm more than happy to run up there with the twins on show if I need to"

0-0-0-0-0-

Rachel stands in front of Brittany as she sits on the edge of the bed, heart beating in her throat and stomach flopping.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Rach?" Brittany asks softly, "I can call Santana or Quinn up here to do this"

"I trust you" Rachel states sincerely and Brittany nods. This is what she had needed to hear.

"Alright then" Brittany sighs, "Let's get this over with" She takes a hold of Rachel's wrist, guiding her over her lap. The dancer pushes her nerves out of her mind and flips her girlfriend's skirt up and guiding her panties down to her knees. Brittany takes a couple of seconds to ready herself then smacks her hand down onto Rachel's now bare bottom. Brittany forgets her nerves, focusing on the fact that Rachel had lied to her and went to Cleveland by herself. She brought her hand down again and again, the only noise in the room is the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

"Ow, please" Brittany hears the diva whine, she chooses not to answer her girlfriend and continues spanking tries to wriggle away from the punishing smacks but Brittany was much stronger than her and held her in place easily. She could feel her backside heating up as the spanks continued to rain down, tears running down her face now as she sobs freely.

"Hold still Rachel" Brittany orders sternly as she continue to pepper the diva's behind with decides that she isn't going to use an implement, knowing that she isn't experienced enough and might cause damage to Rachel. "Almost done baby" she murmers gently, delivering a final flurry of spanks to Rachel's bottom. She rubs her girlfriend's back as she sobs over her knee.

"I'm sorry Britt, I'll never lie to you again" Rachel wails.

"It's ok baby, clean slate" she tells her, helping her up

"Can you get Santana?" Rachel asks, flopping face down onto the bed rather than hug Brittany.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey there baby girl" Santana greets her gently, sitting on the bed and holding her arms out to Rachel who throws herself into the embrace, renewing her sobs. "Hey hey, it's ok" the latina murmers into Rachel's hair, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Santana was confused as to why Rachel hadn't allowed Brittany to comfort her. She always allowed herself or Quinn to be the one to hug her after a spanking. She looks up as Quinn enters the room, Brittany choosing to hover in the doorway. The dancer looked upset and Santana knew she must be wondering why Rachel had asked for Santana.

**Review please, third and final chapter will be up asap :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters, they belong to R.I.B**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and also for the support via twitter, I appreciate it all :)**

Chapter 3

Santana sighs as she looks down at Rachel who is asleep with her head on the latina's knee. She slips out from underneath her and quietly leaves the room, almost walking into Quinn who is outside the door. Quinn nods her head in the direction of the guest bedroom and Santana follows her into the room, closing the door and sitting on the bed.

"Britt's pretty upset" the blonde states, "Did Rachel say anything?"

"No, she cried herself out. We can talk to her when she wakes up. It seems weird though, right?" Santana asks, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, she's never done that with us, she always wants us to comfort her. It didn't seem like an overly strict spanking, so it's not because Britt went too far with it" Quinn sighs, "And she wasn't forced into it, she knew that one of us would have done it instead" she lays her head on Santana's shoulder. "I don't get it San"

"It's ok baby, we'll talk to her when she wakes up" Santana says gently, placing a kiss to Quinn's head. They both turn their heads when the door opens, an upset Brittany entering the room and joining them on the bed.

"Does Rach hate me?" Santana draw Brittany into her arms at the sound of her small voice.

"She definately does not hate you princesa! She's upset but everything will be fixed when she wakes up" she murmers into the dancer's hair, sharing a devasted look with Quinn.

"I shouldn't have spanked her, I've never done it before" Britt says, her eyes filled with tears.

"Rachel agreed to it Britt. Wait until we talk to her, ok?" Quinn's voice is loving yet firm at the same time, "We'll all deal with it together"

0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's more than an hour later when Rachel shuffles downstairs to find her girlfriend's sitting at the kitchen table eating pasta.

"Hey baby girl, yours is in the microwave" Rachel nods, walking to the microwave and turning it on. She doesn't say anything, pretending to be interested in watching her bowl turning inside the microwave. Santana frowns slightly as she watches Rachel sit down in the leftover chair next to Brittany without even so much as glancing as the blonde, concentrating on her food instead. The latina shoots Brittany what she hopes is a reassuring smile, her heart breaking at the sad look on her face.

"Rachel" The diva looks up at the sound of Quinn's voice. "What happened?" Rachel shrugs and looks back down at her food before pushing it away. Santana places a calming hand on Quinn's knee, knowing that people refusing to be vocal whilst she's talking to them was her biggest pet peeve. "Rachel" Quinn's voice is firmer this time.

"What?" the diva asks quietly, looking at Quinn who sighs and looks at Santana who stands up.

"Come on baby girl, let's go have a chat" the latina says, pulling Rachel out of her seat and leading her into the livingroom, sitting on the couch with her. "What happened? Why did you push Britt away?"

"I just...it was too different" Rachel murmers.

"Of course it did, it was the first time that Britt spanked you. She's really upset Rachel, she thinks you hate her" Rachel's head snaps up and she looks stunned.

"How could she think that? She knows I love her, I love all of you" Rachel tells her genuinly.

"I know and we all love you but you know Britt's alot more sensitive than we are" Santana says, brushing a strand of hair from Rachel's face. "And you pushed her away and wouldn't speak to her. What's bothering you baby girl?" Santana watches the diva have an internal battle with herself, trying to choose the right words.

"It felt worse than any punishment I've had, Do you have any idea how horrible it feels to have hurt and angered Brittany enough so that she wants to spank you? I mean it's _Brittany_! She doesn't even raise her voice to anyone, yet there I was, over her knee!" Rachel sighs, leaning forward, her head in her hands with Santana rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Rach, the whole point of the spanking isn't just to punish, it takes the guilt away too. Brittany wouldn't have done it if she thought that this would be the reaction." Santana explains. "Instead you've added more guilt to your conscience"

"I made Britt feel like crap" the diva mutters.

"Like I said, added more guilt. Do you feel angry at Brittany for spanking you?" Rachel shakes her head. "Did she do it wrong?" another shake. "So all it was, was that you felt bad that you made Brittany mad enough to spank you?"

"Yeah. It sounds stupid huh?"

"Well, considering the spanking was for lying to Brittany and then running off to Cleveland which made all of, especially Britt mad, You really didn't get the full point of the spanking but I guess you've punished yourself" Santana sighs. "We'll need to teach Brittany the finer points of the pre-spanking lecture huh?" the latina smirks.

"Yeah" Rachel smiles softly.

"So will you please go talk to Brittany" Santana tells her, planting a light smack to her still sore behind. She shakes her head in disbelief at the drama caused and slumps back in her seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana smiles as she walks into the kitchen hand in hand with Quinn to find Rachel sitting on Brittany's knee, her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"All good?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, although I need help practicing my lectures" Brittany replies, a serious look on her face.

"Better to ask Quinn, she can scold for hours" the latina jokes, jumping out of the way to narrowly avoid a slap connecting with her backside. Quinn rolls her eyes and pulls her back towards her, planting a kiss to her lips and gripping the latina's waist possessively. Rachel and Brittany share a smile, they knew that once Quinn was in this kind of mood, they were in for a fun night.

"Bedroom" Quinn husks out to Santana who looks giddily at her girlfriend before practically bouncing out of the room. Quinn turns to see her other girlfriends staring at her with wide mouths. "If I have to say it again..." she leaves the threat hanging, smirking in victory when Rachel literally sprints out of the room.

"Can we use the hand-cuffs?" Brittany asks in a voice far too innocent for what she was asking.

"Yeah sure baby" Quinn grins, taking the dancer's hand and leading her out of the room.

**-fin-**

**Let me know what you guys think. I will be adding to the faberrittana series as soon as I can :)**


End file.
